The First Viking Assassin
by Rex100
Summary: When Hiccup proposes to Astrid and she accepts but Hiccup does something that crosses the line and the marriage is declined by Astrid's parents.Hiccup runs away in sadness and despair and bumbs into an assassin.Hiccup is convinced to join the creed and returns to Berk after 2 years.What will happen?Read to find out first fanfic ever theme is based on Httyd 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another day at berk and instead of the usual freezing cold winter it was actually one of those rare nice warm sunny of course wouldn't let hiccup enjoy the sun at his window all day. He wanted to go flying and when Toothless wants to go flying he doesn't take no for an answer."Hold on a minute bud if you keep roaring like that the whole village is going to think you ate an eel again".Toothless just replies with more roars."Okay i'm done putting on the flight suit bud let's go,oh quit complaining you useless reptile Astrid really likes this flight suit so yes it is necessary".After their flight in the golden rays of the sun Hiccup decided to go to the mead hall because he hadn't had his breakfast today and it was almost lunch time now so he was starving.

Once Hiccup reached the mead hall Toothless ran off into the woods as he always did when Hiccup went to the mead hall because dragons were not allowed to enter with an exception for celebrations mostly because they would often damage the historical portraits there and now and then set the alcoholic drinks on fire over Hiccup entered the hall he got his food and looked around for the usual table at the corner where his friends would usually enough his friends were there and when Astrid spotted him she waved him jogged over to the table and automatically sat down beside Astrid. It had sort of become a regular thing ever since she kissed him after he killed the Red two were often found sitting beside each other and even when teaching the students in the dragon academy they would drag their barrels closer to each other.

"Hello milady how are you doing today" Hiccup said in a professional sort of tone and this earned him a smile from Astrid and a quick peck on the always felt flustered and blushed when she kiss him in public and he did the same this time didn't see Hiccup this morning during breakfast so she was suspicious. Its not that she didn't trust Hiccup but she didn't trust the small fan club of girls that often followed him and now that fan club had increased in number ever since Hiccup finally hit his growth spurt and started growing even gained some lean muscles in the past month."Hey Hiccup, where were you this morning?" Astrid asked with the slightest bith of threat in her as usual was blind to Astrid's jealousy and just answered casually."Just had an extra long flight on Toothless."Well Astrid trusted Hiccup enough to take his word for it.

The teens were enjoying their meal together until Snotlout said something that kinda provoked Astrid."How come that fishbone gets to sit beside you wouldn't you prefer a more manly figure beside you to put your arm on?For example like me."Astrid of course with her temper was quite ready for this kind of stupidity from Snotlout and replied immediately."Why?well because he's my boyfriend you dumbass and I want him beside me and i don't need a bigger figure to put my arm on because I don't think Hiccup is an armrest".Ruffnut "helped" Astrid by punching Snot in the was rather quiet throughout all this and Fishlegs noticed this."Hey Hiccup you're been rather quiet today something on your mind?".Hiccup pulled out of his thoughts immediately replied with a "what?".Fishlegs repeated his question and Hiccup just replied by saying whole gang including Tuffnut who was a bit stupider than his sister knew that Hiccup had something on his mind because the normal Hiccup would explain some complicated idea he was thinking an awkward silence Hiccup decided to leave because he did have something to think about that his dad told him earlier this morning before he went flying.

Earlier This Morning

Just as Hiccup was about too hop onto Toothless his father Stoick called him back in and asked Hiccup to sit said he wanted to talk but in a tone Hiccup hasn't heard in a long spoke to Hiccup the same way he spoke to Hiccup when he forced Hiccup into dragon training and gave him an axe all the way back when he was as Hiccup was thinking about it he realised he had come a long way from the village screw almost all Berk's advance structures and buildings were designed by him and of course Gobber puts in his was 20 realised he was already a grown wasn't the young boy who used to have flying stunt competitions with his friends 's heavy hand on the table snaps Hiccup out of his thoughts."Hiccup I've been wanting to talk to you about something.I'm getting old and I won't be here are old enough to be husband and a chief and I have allowed you to marry when you please without forcing you fact Hiccup me and your mother got married when we were chiefs would have their sons married by now with some other chief' s daughter or Hiccup you must know you must marry soon.A chief's son must bear a heir and should have a lady by his side leading him."

"Ya dad I do know that but I'm just not ready.I can't even imagine myself having a child in my hands and kissing it on the head or me giving motivational speeches to the village" said Hiccup in an almost pleading voice."Son you are a chief's son so it isn't a matter whether you are ready or happy I have given you this much time is time for you to find a wife and I have told you you better get one quick before I get one from another tribe like my father did for Hofferson girl Astrid that you're rather close with seems to be attracted to you and she wouldn't be a bad choice. She comes from a good she doesn't work out for there's that girl Heather that's always looking at you and batting her eyelashes and even better she comes from a different course son there is that group of girls that follow you around now and could always take your pick.I will accept your choice if it is a wise ?. Stoick was rather harse with his words but Hiccup had to agree first thing Hiccup said when he climbed on Toothless was "Hey bud you think you can take me on the craziest most insane ride?".Toothless replied happily by shooting up in the sky the moment Hiccup opened up his tail so much to think about he really needed a ride like this to clear his thoughts of what his father said.

 **So guys what do you think?Should I go on or not?Its my first fanfic so this is new to me so go easy on me okay guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys i hoped you liked the last here's the next one have fun.**

Chapter 2

After Hiccup left the mead hall Astrid was a bit worried because Hiccup seemed a little he would be making sarcastic comments on what the teens said or would be talking to her or wanted to follow him out but then her uncle Fin Hofferson needed some help in rebuilding his house because during the last raid on berk his house somehow caught on fire when he came back from fending off the raiders which was quite easy because of the dragons by their damage wasn't much so she would be done around just before sunset.

Hiccup on the other hand had decided that he was going to propose to Astrid by the end of the week which was 2 days away because it was Wednesday."Just enough time for me to make the ring" said Hiccup to for him his secret plan wasn't so secret anymore because a certain man that doesn't have a hand and a leg was just coming from the forge to take a break when on the way he bumped into Hiccup because Hiccup was so focused on his thoughts that he wasn't looking where he was Gobber just wobbled slightly but Hiccup fell down right onto his was apologizing but all Gobber said was "What ring?".Hiccup replied immediately with a "what ring?I wasn't talking about any ring?".Gobber stared Hiccup down with a quirked eyebrow before saying "you're hiding something from me lad".Hiccup started stuttering and denying saying anything about a while Gobber got tired of arguing and went off but that didn't mean he wasn't going to mention it later.

Hiccup wanted to go to the forge right away and get started on the ring but he went to inform his father about his plans before he started because he wanted to make sure his father didn't find some bride for him while he would be busy making the father knowing his plans would respect the decision and let his son finish his he went looking for his father and found him at the docks helping the fishermen. After Stoick was done Hiccup waved to his dad to come over."So dad I want to tell you that I uhhh that I am planning on proposing to Astrid this Saturday".Stoick was silent for awhile and then gave a Hiccup a pat on the back with a beaming smile on his face."That's great news son" said Stoick proudly. "Uhhh thanks dad" Hiccup replied awkwardly."I'll set up a contract with the Hoffersons right after lunch.I'm proud of you son you made a good choice".Just before Stoick was about to leave Hiccup said "Dad could you not tell Astrid about the plans yet because I want it to be a surprise"."I can hold my tongue but that doesn't mean Astrid's parents won't tell their daughter". Hiccup frowned at this."Look son I'll try my best but I can't make any parents tell their children when they're getting a wedding contract okay son so it is out of my control if they want to tell her".

Stoick walked off towards the mead hall and Hiccup walked to towards the found some silver in one of the drawers of his desk in the forge and ran home to fetch a tiny gold chunk he found in one of the Whispering Death tunnels last the way he took one of Toothless's scales that had fallen and had been lying around seemingly doing nothing and went to Astrid's house to get one of Stormfly's wasn't easy sneeking up on a nadder and he almost got spiked by Stormfly but he managed to get a scale and ran back to the he had all the he took both the scales and cut them in now had four pieces. He took one black scale piece and one blue scale piece stuck them together with some very thin melted then melted down the rest of the silver into circular ring attached a black and blue scale set on both he engraved the words 'Together or not Forever in Love'.He engraved that on both rings and then for the final touch he melted the tiny chunk of gold he had into the engraved words making them have a gold shine in the now had to identical rings in his hands which were ready for him and her to the thought itself made him nervous.

After all the work he had done in the forged he only now realized that the moon was up in the middle of the meant it was explained his sleepiness and instead of going home he decided to take a seat on the little bed Gobber had put in the forge recently for some unknown reason. Well his exhaustion eventually caught up with him and he fell asleep with a tiny box in his hand with a ring kept his own ring in his unluckily for Hiccup who other than Astrid herself were to come knocking on the door of the forge the very next morning waking Hiccup up.

 **There you go guys Chapter what will happen to Hiccup eh? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 : )**

Chapter 3

Hiccup clumsily stood up and lazily went to the door."Who is it?" Hiccup asked in a way that made him seem like a zombie because of the lack of was getting annoyed because she was still stuck outside and it was freezing cold that morning so she knocked harder and said "Its me Hiccup".Hiccup's sleepiness instantly went away after hearing it was Astrid."Oh shit I have to hide the evidence of the ring".He quickly hid the tiny ring box in his drawer along with his own ring and flung all the leftover materials under the then rushed to the door and quickly opened it because he knew Astrid wasn't the patient type."What took you so long its freezing out there" said Astrid in an annoyed ignored her question and changed the subject by asking her what brought her to the forge."Well I went to your house at first but nobody was there so I thought you must have been flying or at the how come you're at the forge so early in the morning?You usually only come to the forge near lunch time".Hiccup thought properly for a few seconds before replying her."Well I uh had a lot of work last night so I slept off".

Astrid knew something wasn't was hiding could feel way he was standing still without moving too much and the way he was sweating slightly when it was nowhere close to he definitely was hiding something. "Okay Hiccup spit it out".Hiccup was getting even more nervous."Spit out what?"."Stop lying to me Hiccup I know you're hiding something so just spit it out".Hiccup knew that there was no use in trying to deny anymore that usually only made her pissed and when Astrid was pissed she didn't cool down very fast and proposing to a pissed Astrid probably wouldn't be a good all the things god could have gave women god gave them the ability to sense whether a man was hiding something from he wondered if the gods were as wise as people said they were."Astrid do you trust me?".Astrid didn't expect this question but she answered nevertheless."Of course I do -".Hiccup cut her off."Then you must believe me when I say what I'm hiding is for the good of both stop digging Astrid I promise you will find out what it is soon enough".Hiccup didn't know where all that sudden confidence came from but he hoped it worked."Fine I won't pry but I better find out soon" said Astrid in a slightly pouting voice.

Hiccup was glad it was over and changed the subject."So wanna go to the mead hall and have some breakfast?".Astrid's stomach grumbled at the suggestion of food and grabbed her hand and they both went to the mead hall time Hiccup had an even larger breakfast than usual because he didn't have dinner last night and was extra and Astrid both went and sat side by side at their usual other teens were already moment Fishlegs saw them he said "Hi guys what took you so long?".Tuffnut had a grin on his face and said "Yea guys what took you so long?".Ruffnut added in by saying "I bet they were kissing their faces off again".Snotlout grunted at this and mumbled something that nobody could couple blused at this but Astrid spoke up and said "So what if we kiss he is my boyfriend anyway so there shouldn't be a problem" and then she turned to Hiccup and gave him a hard kiss in front of was blushing furiously while Astrid sat Hiccup's ecstasy from the kiss was gone he too sat down.

The breakfast was a nice and peaceful one except for the fact that every time Astrid's red tunic slipped down a bit and showed a bit of cleavage (which happened often because Astrid had recently grown bigger in the sexual parts of her body) Snotlout's eyes would immediately dash to the cleavage which meant Astrid constantly had to pull her tunic up which was getting frustrating. At first Astrid didn't realise Snotlout's staring but sooner or later she a while she finished her food and waited for about 2 minutes he too was done eating and they left the table and were walking towards the also left the table and followed was walking side by side with Astrid just as they left the mead hall when Snotlout purposely pushed Hiccup away and did the most daring intentionally brushed against Astrid's breast area and walked past her like he did was so mad but she didn't bring her axe so she took her boot off and threw it right at Snotlout's head making him turn Astrid was doing all this Hiccup got up and was running towards too had seen what Snotlout did and some protective male/boyfriend instinct kicked in and he gave Snotlout one hard punch right in the was stunned and fell down but quickly got it started it was a brawl.A few people he didn't notice before surrounded him and Snotlout and started man in the background was holding back a very angry and shouting out of a brawl was a very shameful and cowardly thing for Vikings and people who did back out were very badly insulted. So decided to fight even if he lost.

Snotlout who was enraged by Hiccup's punch almost immediately shot out his fist at Hiccup had gained some muscles from the training Astrid had been giving him and he was strong enough to counter Snotlout's attack by hitting the forearm of Snotlout's arm which was giving the punch which ended the punch and then he Snotlout right in the stomach with his prosthetic which was iron so it hurt Snotlout quite a bit and left Snotlout gagging for air for a few seconds. Hiccup took this to grab a curved fighting knife he always carried with him because Gobber always told him to just in case he was in trouble and someday it would come in had gave him the knife for his birthday last year and it was a coldsteel knife with a layered quickly grabbed the knife from it sheath at his lower back and cut Snotlout across the chest just as Snotlout was going to tackle Hiccup to the blade was about 5-6 inches long not including the handle so it left quite a deep cut across Snotlout's chest.

Snotlout shouted in pain and immediately dropped to the ground shouting for help.A few man carried Snotlout away and his father Spitelout took him to Gothi' was worried a bit because there was quite a lot of blood everywhere from Snotlout's injury and the title as murderer would not be a good title for the future chief of berk.A man's hand touched Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup who was still feisty and worked up after the fight turned around aiming his knife at him only to meet his father. His father pushed the knife down and said "Hiccup its only me go home now we have a lot to sort out tomorrow and take Astrid with you she also we have to be involved in the discussion about the problem here tomorrow".Hiccup only nodded and took Astrid's hand and walked tried to be as serious as he could with the dispersion of the crowd of people there but he couldn't hide his proud smile.

 **Wow guys that was a long my fingers hurt mostly my thumbs though because I use my phone for this thanks for reading and have amigos.**


End file.
